The Great House Cup Conspiracy
by poppyblueee
Summary: Rose Weasley is nettled. For decades, Hogwarts has seen nothing but a depressing dichotomy of House Cup victories split between Gryffindor and Slytherin. In a bid to change the course of history, she entangles herself in a furtive engagement – a House war! But with Gossip Ghoul on the prowl, could all her secrets be revealed and plans overturned? (Not compliant with Cursed Child)
1. The Emergence of Gossip Ghoul

**1\. The Emergence of Gossip Ghoul**

* * *

The door to the train carriage slid open with a loud 'bang' and in stalked Rose Weasley, with a venomous gleam in her eyes, tossing her long, copper hair over her shoulder. 'Hugo, this is getting frustrating.' She produced a huff of annoyance as she chucked aside _Hogwarts Weekly_ , the school's official newsletter. That particular copy, having been the very last issue from the previous academic year, contained tediously lengthy articles on the Gryffindors' sweeping of the House Cup.

The lanky, red-haired boy – a splitting image of his father in his younger days – sitting across from her in the train carriage seemed not to have heard her, focusing all of his attention, instead, on the Remembrall in his hand – which had turned an unfortunate shade of red.

' _Hugo_ ,' Rose snapped.

'Oh, I'm sorry, what was it? What's getting frustrating?' he asked, distractedly, as he trained his chocolate orbs on her.

She regarded him with a dry look. 'You haven't forgotten to bring your quills and parchment again, have you?'

' _Merlin_ ,' he sighed and warily swept a hand over his face. 'Four years in a row. And this is my fourth year. I suppose I'll have to ask Mum to send it to me again. She's not going to be pleased.'

'Anyway,' Rose replied after a moment's pause, drawing his attention back to the issue at hand. 'I'm really upset about this.' She stalled, waiting for him to ask what she was upset about.

Hugo stared at her in confusion. 'Huh?'

She rolled her eyes. 'This!' She lifted the article she'd been reading and threw it at him.

He picked it off his lap and examined it closely. 'Why do you still have a newsletter from last year?'

'Hugo,' Rose all but growled. 'I got it off Nadine, all right? Now read it, _please_.'

' _Gryffindor steals the Hogwarts House Cup for the third year running. This magnificent winning streak has been celebrated by many as a worthy interruption to that of the Slytherin House..._ ' Hugo monotonously read aloud the contents of the article on the first page. He then paused to stare up at Rose in confusion. 'How is this upsetting? Would you rather have _Slytherin_ winning the House Cup?'

Rose sighed melodramatically and snatched back the newsletter. 'Exactly! Why is it that the House Cup is forever trapped in a tug-of-war between Slytherin and Gryffindor? Don't you find it heinously unfair that this leaves no room at all for Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff to come in first?'

A funny look came over Hugo's face. 'Rose,' he said, slowly, as if she were inept at understanding even the simplest of facts – she fumed at this, but allowed him to continue. 'You know it isn't unfair. Whichever house it is that wins, wins fair and square. It isn't like the results are rigged.'

Rose snorted and turned to stare out the window, at the sky that was quickly swirling into a pool of dark blue. 'Rigged,' she groused. 'How do you know it hasn't been rigged?'

Hugo shifted his gaze to follow hers. 'I suppose we can't be too sure,' he replied after a moment's pause. 'I'm assuming our professors are smart enough to know when someone's tampering with the system. At any rate, I don't mind as long as Slytherin doesn't win. It would wipe that smug look right off Zabini's face.' He grinned at her.

Rose didn't share his smile. 'Rigged,' she murmured once more. 'Now there's a thought.'

Hugo sighed. 'Rosie,' he said reasonably. 'Don't be getting any strange ideas now.'

She laughed airily and transferred her attention to the book she'd just pulled out of her bag. 'Don't insult me, Hugo. I don't get _strange_ ideas.'

Hugo glanced at her in amusement. Her emphasis on the word 'strange' hadn't evaded his notice. 'What kinds of ideas do you get then?'

'Why, good ones, of course,' Rose replied in a matter-of-fact manner, without looking up from her book.

'Of course,' said Hugo in resignation.

His sister was a force of nature and nothing he said could sway her once she'd made up her mind to do something, anyway.

'Say, Rose, do you think Mum's going to send me a Howler for forgetting my quills?' Hugo asked.

'And parchment,' Rose added, not quite answering his question.

 _Beep, beep, beep._ The noise sounded from the pockets of both siblings.

They reached their hands into their robes and each withdrew a curious-looking sheet of black glass. It was shaped like a rectangular disc, approximately the size of a slim cellphone. And, oddly enough, it functioned somewhat similarly to one, allowing for a system of notifications, messaging and calls. It was technology that ran entirely on magic, a concept envisioned and produced by Arthur Weasley down in Muggle Artefacts at the ministry. He'd named it 'Magitech'. Magitech was currently in its second year of being trialled at both Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic.

The opaque surface of the black glass disc gleamed before lighting up with a notification.

 _Hey there, witches and wizards. Gossip Ghoul here. Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Hogwarts' elite. And guess what, witchies? It's that time of year again – September 1_ _st_ _. In case you needed an update, last year ended with a Gryffindor house victory... Poor Slytherin. It must smart to come in second to Gryffindor for three consecutive years. But with Scorpius Malfoy leading the Slytherin qudditch team this school year – will the lions continue to reign or have the snakes finally come out to play? Only time will tell… If I don't, that is. See you around. XOXO, Gossip Ghoul._

'What on earth….' Hugo began to say.

'Brilliant,' Rose hissed, stuffing her Magitech back into her robes. 'Now we've got ourselves a gossip columnist who perpetuates the same stupid ideologies present in _Hogwarts Weekly_.'

'She got the idea from that muggle TV show, didn't she?' Hugo asked. 'Or was it a book?'

'That is beside the point, Hugo,' Rose snapped. 'I'm leaving for my prefects' meeting,' she grumbled, rising from her seat and storming out of the carriage.

'I really hope Mum doesn't send me a Howler,' Hugo said to himself, absent-mindedly.

* * *

Rose ran into her cousin Lily almost as soon as she'd stepped out of the carriage. 'Lily, please watch where you're going. You're going to fall over and hurt yourself, one of these days.'

Lily looked up from her Magitech, glancing at Rose from behind thick, brown-framed spectacles. 'Oh, sorry, Rosie.' She brushed her ginger fringe out of her eyes. 'Have you seen this?' She showed Rose the notification from Gossip Ghoul.

'Yes.' Rose fumed.

'I wish Ravenclaw would win the House Cup just once, Rosie. Don't you?' Lily frowned sadly, wrinkling the smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose.

'That is quite unlikely, Lily-flower,' resounded an obnoxious male voice from behind Rose.

Rose turned around and offered her other cousin, and Lily's brother, Albus Potter, a withering look.

'What's got our Rosie Posie in such a radiant mood this fine day?' Albus grinned handsomely. 'Could it be the mention of her arch nemesis Scorpius Malfoy in the Gossip Ghoul post?'

'Arch nemesis or one true love?' James appeared out in the corridor, next to Albus.

' _Ohhhh!_ ' The boys punched each other's arms excitedly.

'Shut up,' Rose snapped. 'You two dimwits wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this stupid Magitech post, would you?'

'Not a clue,' said James too innocently. 'Maybe you should ask Freddie.'

'Oh, I will,' said Rose with menace.

She turned and swept past Lily, down the corridor, towards the prefects' carriage.

'Wait for me, Rosie!' Albus called out behind her.

* * *

Fifteen minutes they had been waiting in the prefects' carriage and, still, the Head Boy was missing.

Rose glanced around at a few of her fellow prefects.

The Head Girl, Molly Weasley, was tapping her foot on the floor where she stood, arms crossed, with an angry look on her face.

Albus was fiddling around with his wand.

Lorcan Scamander was fiddling around with his Magitech.

Scorpius Malfoy sat between Lorcan Scamander and Eoin Nott, looking very serene as he calmly flipped the page of the textbook he was immersed in.

Eoin was, in turn, deep in hushed conversation with Henry Longbottom, a fellow seventh year prefect. Rose allowed herself a moment to admire Eoin. The boy was, oddly enough, one of Scorpius Malfoy's closest friends, despite being in a different year level as well as a different house. Her eyes traced the short thicket of black curls atop his head, and the length of his thick, dark lashes. His warm, cinnamon eyes. His straight, perfect nose. His big hands-

'Dreaming of snogging Scorpius Malfoy?' Albus whispered in Rose's ear.

She started. 'Albus!' She hissed, shoving him away from her.

Albus frowned, glancing back to where Scorpius and Eoin were seated. A look of understanding dawned on him. ' _Nott_? Seriously?'

Rose ignored him.

'Honestly,' Albus groused. 'I don't see what birds see in him. Sure, he's a little pretty. And he's a prefect. And Hufflepuff quidditch captain this year… But there's not much going on inside his head, is there?' On and on and on, he went.

Rose's eyebrow began to twitch in annoyance. She pressed a hand to it.

The door to the carriage slid open, then, and Louis Weasley pranced in, smiling charmingly.

'You're late!' Molly said to the Head Boy.

'Sorry,' Louis said apologetically. 'A teensie-weensie brawl broke out down the other end of the train. I had to threaten to dock points from both houses. Imagine starting the year with a negative number of house points.'

'Which houses?' Rose asked.

'Do you need to ask?' Louis grinned down at her.

'Slytherin and Gryffindor,' said Albus.

'That is correct.'

The rest of the meeting went by without incident. Louis and Molly handed out schedules and reiterated several important school rules. Magitech devices were not allowed to be used inside classrooms, or Professor McGonagall would confiscate and suspend use of them for some time.

The prefects' carriage emptied slowly once the meeting ended.

Albus slapped Scorpius on the shoulder as he walked by. 'Hey, Scorp. Got anything good planned for quidditch season?'

'Couldn't tell you even if I wanted to, Potter,' Scorpius replied with a good-natured smile. He nodded at Rose as he exited the carriage.

She pursed her lips in response. Scorpius Malfoy remained a puzzle to her. His father was a former deatheater. His mother appeared cold and distant. And he'd been sorted into Slytherin house – a house which didn't have the best track record. He was a _Malfoy_. And yet he seemed… perfect. He was handsome and charming in a quiet way that got attention from girls without him really meaning to. He was a prefect and this year's Slytherin quidditch captain. He was intelligent, consistently beating Rose to first place in every subject they shared. (This bothered her greatly; she despised constantly coming in second to him.) But most of all, Scorpius seemed like a genuinely decent human being. And as much as she couldn't bring herself to hate him for it, it just irked her that everything seemed to come so effortlessly to him, in spite of his less than ideal upbringing.

She watched somewhat sourly as Scorpius left, then turned to Louis, who had taken the seat next to her. 'Was there really a brawl?'

'Of course,' said Louis defensively. 'Why would I lie?'

'Dunno.' Rose shrugged. 'I just figured you were off snogging someone.'

'Ever the untrusting one, cousin Rosie,' Louis replied with a chuckle. 'Now that you've mentioned it, though, I do have some birds to… catch up with.' He winked at her.

Rose wrinkled her nose in disgust. 'You're foul.'

'I'm suave,' Louis declared, sweeping his majestically silvery-blonde hair back in a single princely motion.

Rose offered him a prolonged snort in reply. 'Suave?' she echoed incredulously. 'You are not suave. You are a self-important vainpot.'

'It's pronounced 'natural beauty', Rosie,' Louis patiently corrected her.

'The only thing natural about you is your heinous grades.'

Louis stood up, sniffing delicately. 'You're mean and I'm leaving.' He slouched off moodily.

Albus snickered. 'You know,' he said to Rose, after Louis had left, when they were alone in the prefects' compartment. 'I don't think he's lying about that brawl. He's actually quite square.'

Rose couldn't help it. She laughed.

* * *

 _Spotted: Head Boy Louis Weasley breaking up a cat fight between Slytherin seeker Nina Zabini and Gryffindor beater Ella Zabini. My, my… sisters feuding? Everyone's certainly wound up about quidditch season this year. We'll see how this plays out, won't we, witchies? Till then. You know you love me. XOXO, Gossip Ghoul._

* * *

 _Tut. Tut. Tut._

The compartment door slid open just a little, and Lucy Weasley squeezed in, quickly shutting the door behind her. She placed her hands on her hips and said, loudly, 'I'd just like to give a shout-out to _my_ boyfriend, who's in St. Mungo's, suffering from a severe case of non-existence!'

 _Tut. Tut. Tut._

Hugo chuckled from where he sat across from Rose in their shared carriage. He stopped as soon as he saw the look on her face.

Rose glowered at Hugo and then at Lucy, arms crossed tight across her chest. 'Sod off, Lucy,' she said darkly.

 _Tut. Tut. Tut._

Lucy grinned. 'You're especially bright and chirpy today,' she declared, sitting next to Rose. 'Which shouldn't be the case because-'

' _Come out, my love. My lovely, lovely Rose. So precious, so delicate, my flower-beauty, Rose, Rose, Rose, come out, my love! Your prince has arrived; the chariot awaits!'_ A pompous male voice drifted in from outside the compartment door.

Lucy's grin doubled in size _and_ in evil demeanor. 'Because while the rest of us are alone and unloved, your Prince Charming is actually chucking pebbles at the door from outside to get your attention!' She looked rather gleeful.

 _Tut. Tut. Tut._

Rose shoved her. 'Shut up, will you? You _know_ Freddie slipped him one of Uncle George's infatuation potions from the shop. And FREDDIE IS A DEAD MAN!' She added, sticking her head out of the compartment and yelling down the corridor for good measure. 'Oof!'

' _My apologies, my love! If only you would allow me to kiss it better-_ '

Rose drew her head back in, rubbing the red mark on her forehead wearily. 'Lucy, be a doll and get rid of the twat for me. I'll owe you one,' she begged in desperation.

'Who is that?' Hugo questioned, making an attempt to smother another laugh.

'It's Lachlan," replied Lucy.

' _Come on out, darling Rosie.'_

'Lachie Mclaggen?" asked Hugo. 'Are you sure Freddie gave him something? It isn't a far cry from his usual behaviour.'

Lucy laughed. 'Oh, don't look so down, Rosie. The prefect on patrol should be by soon to drag him away.'

'He _is_ the prefect on patrol,' snapped Rose. 'And so am I. And I'll bet Freddie knew that.'

'How did he become a prefect, anyway?' Hugo pondered.

'Merlin knows,' Rose groused. 'He did well on his OWLs. And his behaviour is almost exemplary towards everyone except girls his age. It's hard enough having to be in the same house as him. But the same year level? _And_ he's a prefect too?'

' _My sweet Rose petal, you could not possibly do any better than I. I, your humble servant forever more. Utter but one command from those sweet, sweet lips, and how could any man say no?'_

'Poor Rosie.' Lucy patted Rose's knee sympathetically. 'Does he often chat you up?'

'He'd chat up anything in a skirt,' griped Rose.

'So if Hugo wore a skirt-'

'Hey!' Hugo protested.

' _Allow me just one kiss, my darling Rosie Weasley, and I might be content for just five minutes.'_

'Good grief,' hissed Rose. 'Will someone do _something_? Get Louis before I kill Mclaggen and the two of you become collateral damage,' she growled at Hugo and Lucy.

' _Let me in, my lovely Rose petal. Open up the door to this carriage. Open up the door to your heart.'_

'Why doesn't he just come in? The door isn't locked,' said Hugo.

'He fancies himself a gentleman.' Lucy giggled.

' _Rose! Oh, Roooooooose!'_

Rose stood up abruptly and slammed open the door, wand in hand, mind made up to hex Lachlan…

…Only to find him knocked out cold, slumped over and being held up by Scorpius Malfoy under his arms.

'I thought you might need some help,' said Scorpius. His breath quickened briefly as he shifted Lachie's weight around so that he could pocket his wand.

Rose looked surprised. 'What did you do to him?' She asked Scorpius, appalled.

'Somnum Incantatem,' replied Scorpius. A spell that puts someone to sleep for under an hour.

Rose wanted to be grateful. And she was. But a small part of her also felt defeated, like she should've thought of it herself. It had been such a simple fix. 'Thanks,' she murmured.

Scorpius nodded at her, flaxen hair falling charmingly across his forehead, steel grey eyes boring into her. 'Sorry about knocking him out. I'll help you patrol while he sleeps.' Then he turned around and hauled Lachie down the corridor before she could protest.

'Awww,' said a voice beside Rose.

Rose jumped a foot in the air before turning to Fred Weasley with an icy glare powerful enough to freeze over the sun.

'Blimey,' said Fred. He backed away from her slowly, tugging nervously at the roots of his spiky black hair with one hand. 'Lovely chat. Sad that it's ended. I'd best be heading off, then. See you around, Rose!' With that, he took off racing down the corridor opposite to the direction in which Scorpius had dragged Lachie.

Rose stomped her foot petulantly. _'Just you wait, Fred Weasley!'_ She screeched after him.

* * *

 _Spotted: His Royal Smarminess, Lachlan Mclaggen, serenading fellow sixth year Ravenclaw prefect Rose Weasley – only to be intercepted by the one and only Scorpius Malfoy. With two suitors to her name before the school year has even begun, could love be on the horizon for our Rosie? XOXO, Gossip Ghoul._

* * *

'I appreciate your concerns, Miss Weasley, but there is hardly anything we can do for you at this point,' said Professor McGonagall as she sat upright behind the large claw-footed desk in the headmaster's office, face as pointed and pinched as ever.

Rose fought to ignore the snickering and snorts coming from some of the previous headmasters' portraits. She glanced briefly at Professor Dumbledore's portrait for a moment, in which the twinkle of his eyes had disappeared behind closed lids as he snoozed gently. Then she turned back to McGonagall. 'But why, Professor?' She asked. 'Surely something can be done to remove the allowance of anonymity in posts?'

Rose had gone straight to Professor McGonagall's office after the sorting ceremony and dinner to report the slanderous nature of Gossip Ghoul's posts and to see if anything could be done about it.

'I'm afraid not,' Professor Mcgonagall replied. 'Magitech was created for use largely by students, for their own convenience. Its messaging and notification features are meant to increase ease of communication amongst students. Students are allowed to post anything they want on it, to anyone they'd like, as long as it is not obscene, does not threaten the reputation of the school, and does not pose a direct threat to anyone.'

Rose's shoulders slumped in disappointment. 'But it's obscene and threatening to me,' she protested rather weakly.

McGonagall leaned forward, elbows resting on her desk, chin sitting upon her steepled fingers. 'Miss Weasley,' she said with a tiny smile. 'So far, I do not foresee any problems with this 'Gossip Ghoul'. These are merely childish antics, and they will pass, as everything passes. You mustn't let a few silly rumours get to you.'

Rose nodded, resigned. 'Yes, Professor. You are right, of course.'

McGonagall sat back in her chair, satisfied. 'It is settled then. I do thank you for bringing your concerns to me rather than dealing with them yourself. It shows maturity. You are dismissed, Miss Weasley.'

'Dealing with them myself,' Rose muttered to herself later, as she descended the spiral staircase coming down from the headmaster's office.

* * *

From: 'Rose Weasley' [rosew1_magitech]

To: 'Gossip Ghoul' [gossipghoul_magitech]

Subject: _blank_

Message: Who are you?

* * *

From: 'Gossip Ghoul' [gossipghoul_magitech]

To: 'Rose Weasley' [rosew1_magitech]

Subject: Re:

Message: It's a secret.


	2. DIY

**2\. DIY**

* * *

House Point Tally

Gryffindor: 0

Hufflepuff: 0

Ravenclaw: 0

Slytherin: 0

* * *

The very next morning, after having collected her timetable, Rose walked in on Fred Weasley's rousing speech at the Gryffindor table. 'This is it, lads.' He spoke gravely, his voice carrying the strength and determination of a general leading an army into war. 'It's our last year at Hogwarts. There's no fooling around now.'

Rose paused directly behind where he stood at the end of the table, somewhat shielded by his height and bulk. She lowered the piece of crunchy, buttered toast that she'd almost bitten into, a contemplative expression on her face.

Fred rested his hands on his hips and squared his shoulders. 'The time for chasing skirts is over. The time for fun and games is over. This year, we get serious.'

Rose's eyebrows rose in slight awe. Was Fred Weasley actually expressing a modicum of concern for the impact of his schooling on his future?

'This year, the Quidditch Cup will be ours!' Fred exclaimed.

…Of course not.

Rose rolled her eyes, stepping around Fred. 'Honestly, Fred.' She noticed that he'd been speaking to an underwhelming crowd of two people – James and Louis. Hugo was present as well but hadn't been paying much attention. 'You're not the team captain; James is. And Louis isn't even on the team.'

Fred blinked, surprised. 'I'm quite serious, Rose. Nothing is going to get in the way of us winning the Quidditch Cup.'

'Not even your NEWTs?'

'No,' he replied. 'And also not a sneaky little Ravenclaw.' He wagged a finger in her face and spoke dramatically. 'Here to steal our game plan, traitor to the bloodline?'

She slapped it away. 'Hilarious. I'm not here to snoop. I'm here to compare timetables with Albus. Where is he?'

'Late, of course,' said James from where he was seated, around a mouthful of eggs. 'I grabbed this for him.' He handed Albus's timetable to Rose.

'Thank you, James!'

'Aww,' Fred said unsympathetically. 'Now you can go back to your own table while us Quidditch aficionados discuss strategies. You're scared of flying, anyway.' He made shooing motions.

Rose whipped around to face him, a frightful glower on her face. 'Care to repeat that, Freddie?'

Fred gulped and tugged at his tie. 'Erm... James and I have DADA now.' He grabbed James's arm and yanked him away from his breakfast.

'Hey!' James protested, managing to grab at some toast before Fred hauled him out of the Great Hall.

'Freddie's always running from you.'

Rose turned around to look at her younger brother. 'And?'

'Doesn't that bother you?' He glanced up at her curiously.

'Oh, no, this is me dealing with the bother.'

'You're very tenacious, Rose.' Louis declared absently as he read through his timetable.

'Exactly how I like my women,' came a voice behind Rose.

Rose edged away from Lachie Mclaggen, who had, unsurprisingly, come to stand far too close for comfort. 'Err… Lachlan. Hullo.'

'Rose.' He beamed down at her, a gleaming trinity of bronze hair, blue eyes and white teeth. 'How are you, love?'

She raised an eyebrow in response. 'If you're here to apologise about yesterday, then apology accepted. Goodbye.' She turned to leave.

'Wait!'

She paused. 'Yes?'

'That's just it, Rosie,' Lachie said. 'I'm not here to apologise.'

'You're not,' Rose echoed in disbelief. She glanced briefly at Hugo and Louis, who were both now listening with alarmingly rapt attention.

'No, I'm really not. I know I was under a spell-'

'A potion, actually,' Rose corrected.

'-But everything I felt and everything I said was real.'

'Everything?' Hugo asked.

'So, essentially, you were actually drugged – _poisoned_ , in a way,' Rose pressed.

'Everything,' Lachie affirmed, nodding at Hugo. 'Rose, I fancy you-'

'You were poisoned.'

'And I think what that spell did was-'

'Potion,' Rose repeated. 'Are you still drugged?'

'-Bring to surface some of the deeper feelings I've been having.' He continued to speak over her. 'I'd like to spend more time with you, Rose Weasley. I am very much looking forward to getting to know you better this year. I'll see you in Potions.' He nodded in self-satisfaction and walked off, not allowing her to get another word in.

Rose gaped at his retreating back. 'Is he daft?' She asked Louis and Hugo.

Hugo looked amazed. 'Is that what girls like?'

'No!' Louis and Rose said simultaneously, with equal measures of haste.

'You actually have to _ask_ a girl out, and then wait for her to reply. Not… whatever that was,' explained Louis, shaking his head.

' _That_ was just unhinged,' said Rose. She collapsed onto the seat James had previously occupied, next to Hugo and across from Louis.

'Oh,' said Hugo thoughtfully. His eyes flickered over to the far end of the Great Hall.

Rose noticed and made a mental note to ask him about it when fewer people were around.

Albus came running into the Great Hall then, looking incredibly dishevelled. He paused to bend over and gasp for breath before straightening up. 'Did I make it?'

Rose glanced briefly at the food that was quickly disappearing off the tables. 'Nope.'

Albus frowned sadly.

Rose handed him her cold, uneaten piece of toast (which he took and gobbled down gratefully) and glanced down at both their timetables. 'Lucky. You've got Charms with the Hufflepuffs first. I'll see you in Herbology after lunch.'

'Gotcha!' He replied before running off.

* * *

'You look miffed,' said Albertine Boot, one of Rose's closest friends, as Rose slipped onto the wooden bench next to her, down in the dungeons where their Potions classroom was.

'You look too happy,' Rose replied mildly. 'Tone it down.'

'Guess who just got made captain of the Ravenclaw team?'

Rose's jaw dropped as she turned to face her friend. 'Is that true?'

Albertine nodded, beaming widely.

'I'm so happy for you!' Rose squealed, delighted. She embraced Albertine. 'Wait,' she replied suddenly, pulling back. 'What happened to Higgs?' She thought of Grace Higgs, seventh year Ravenclaw and now ex-captain of the Quidditch team.

'Resigned,' Albertine replied simply.

'Resigned?' Rose asked. 'Why?'

'There aren't any seventh years at all on our team this year. Everyone wants to focus on their NEWTs.'

'Typical Ravenclaws,' said a tall, lanky boy with a slightly overgrown mop of brown curls on his head, as he came to stand beside their workbench. He smiled pleasantly down at them.

'Lysander,' Rose greeted him brightly.

'I know, right?' Albertine replied. 'Sometimes I wonder how I even got sorted into this house.'

'The most boring house at Hogwarts?' Lysander teased. 'You should've asked for Slytherin, we're the most fun.' He chuckled to himself, leaving them and walking to the back of the classroom so he could sit next to Scorpius.

When Lysander wasn't hanging around with his twin brother, Lorcan, who had regretfully been sorted into Hufflepuff, he could often be seen glued to Scorpius's side. They even played alongside each other as beaters on the Slytherin Quidditch team.

'Why do you _still_ look like someone kicked your pygmy puff?' Albertine questioned.

'Lachie Mclaggen,' muttered Rose, pulling her Potions textbook out of her bag and placing it on her desk.

'I suppose that explains why he's staring at you,' Albertine observed.

'What?' Rose hissed. She glanced up, immediately meeting Lachie's eyes.

Lachie offered her a wink.

Rose ducked with a scowl. 'Impervious prat,' she growled.

'Were you planning on hurting him, Rosie? What's he done now?' Albertine asked, amused.

Rose was just about to answer when the doors to Potions classroom banged open.

'Good morning, everyone! First class of the new school year! How exciting!' Professor Bromhelinda Perrywick bounced in, all sunshine and smiles with her curly golden hair and rosy cheeks.

Perrywick had been a new addition to Hogwarts in the years following the Second Wizarding War. She had taken on the role of Potions and Alchemy professor. Surprisingly enough, she had also been made Head of Slytherin House.

She was certainly the cheeriest Slytherin anyone had ever seen.

'I thought we might start off the term with a very interesting potion – Amortentia.' She beamed at the class, and then waved her wand at the blackboard, upon which the ingredients appeared.

'But, Professor,' said Rose, raising her hand. 'Wouldn't it be more appropriate to brew Amortentia closer to Valentine's Day?'

'Excellent question, my dear Rose, but we will be brewing Felix Felicis closer to Valentine's Day, and I do believe that's far more appropriate," replied Perrywick with a giggle and a wink.

Rose looked mortified, as snickers erupted around the classroom.

'Now, now, settle down,' Perrywick said mildly. 'Before we begin our lesson, I'd like for each of you to find a Potions partner from another house.'

Muffled complaints arose from the students.

Rose's head fell into her hands.

'But _why_ professor?' Jacob Finch-Fletchley moaned from somewhere to her left.

'Oh, don't take it so personally, Jacob,' said Perrywick with a dismissive wave of the hand. 'I just quite like it when my Slytherins befriend others. I don't see it happening too often; do you?'

'I'm taking Malfoy down," whispered Albertine, being the first to rise from her seat. She gathered her books, hurrying to the back of the classroom.

Rose trailed after her warily.

'5 points to Ravenclaw for excellent initiative!' Perrywick rewarded them.

Rose perked up at that.

'Out of my seat, Scamander,' Albertine said once she'd reached her target.

Lysander raised an eyebrow at her, but nevertheless complied. 'Guess I'll pair with you, Rosie.'

They slipped into seats at the workbench in front of Albertine and Scorpius.

'So, Scorpius, I've just been made Ravenclaw team captain,' Albertine said conversationally.

Rose heard the lightest of snorts coming from Scorpius. 'I'm very happy for you, Albertine,' he replied in a deadpan.

Albertine bristled. 'You know I only like to be called Ally.'

Rose was sure that he did. Was Scorpius _teasing_ her? He had always seemed too… refined for that.

Scorpius didn't respond.

Rose resisted the urge to turn around and look at the expression on his face. Instead, she tuned in to Perrywick who had begun talking again.

'As much as I am sure you would all love to trick the objects of your affections into consuming this potion, that is absolutely not allowed. You will be able to take a good sniff once you are finished, and that is all.' Perrywick glanced around the class, a meaningful smile on her face.

'Lachie must be devastated,' Albertine whispered into Rose's ear.

'That would require that he acknowledge my lack of interest in the first place.' Rose sighed.

'This potion will take 9 days to complete. You may begin gathering the ingredients,' said Perrywick.

* * *

 _Hey there, witches and wizards. Gossip Ghoul here. Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Hogwarts' elite. Sign-ups for Hogwarts clubs and societies have begun, my little witchies. Which clandestine meetings will you be attending? You know I'll be watching. XOXO, Gossip Ghoul._

* * *

Rose had been standing in the Entrance Hall, staring morosely at the house point hourglasses when Albus caught up to her before lunch.

'Boo,' he said, startling her.

She shot him a crossed look.

'What wrong?' asked Albus. 'Why's your face like that?'

'I just don't understand how it is that Slytherin is already in the lead. All that's happened all day is everyone's had _one_ class each. _We're_ the clever house – shouldn't _we_ be ahead?' Rose argued.

More students had begun to stream out of their classes by then, strolling leisurely towards the Great Hall.

'This again, Rosie?' Hugo said, appearing behind them with Ella Zabini in tow.

Ella, despite being a good deal smaller than everyone else, played alongside Hugo as beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. It was almost mesmerising to watch her on the pitch, skinny arms with glowing olive skin whacking bludgers with the strength of a hippogriff.

Rose sighed noisily through her nose. 'Hullo Hugo, Ella.'

'Either of you seen Lily?' Albus asked. 'I need to give her something.'

'We just had Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws, so yea,' replied Ella, tucking a lock of wavy black hair behind her ear.

'She was around here, somewhere. Think I saw her leaving before I did,' said Hugo.

The pause in conversation was punctuated by Rose's dark muttering. They turned to see that she had gone back to glaring at the house point hourglasses.

' _Stupid… Gryffindor and Slytherin… Can't believe we're on par with Hufflepuff… Unbelievable…_ '

She had begun to draw the attention of the many students weaving around her.

'Rose,' Albus reasoned, winding an arm around her shoulders and forcibly steering her into the Great Hall, Hugo and Ella trailing behind them. 'That's quite enough, now. You need to let this go. You can't stop these things from happening.'

Rose looked insulted. ' _Can't stop_ -?'

Albus pushed her towards the Ravenclaw table. 'Go and have some lunch. You look like you need it. I'll catch you up after.'

Rose slid into a seat between Albertine and Lily.

'Is that just your permanent facial expression now?' Albertine asked, taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

'You look like you've eaten something sour.' Lily giggled.

Rose huffed. 'I'm tired of people telling me what I can and can't do.'

'I'm telling you, Rose, it's going to be different this year. I'll win us the Quidditch Cup,' Albertine consoled.

' _It won't be enough_ ,' Rose thought to herself, though she smiled and nodded.

* * *

 _Spotted: Rose Weasley having a minor meltdown in the Entrance Hall over Ravenclaw's current loser status. Haven't you heard, Rosie? If you want to get anything done around here, you need to do it yourself. XOXO, Gossip Ghoul._

* * *

Rose had been the last to leave the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom once the lesson had ended – naturally, because she'd had more books and notes to pack up than anyone else. She caught up to Albus outside the classroom, and noticed that he'd run into his god-brother – and her god-cousin – Edward Lupin.

'Wotcher, Rose!'

'Teddy!' Rose exclaimed, pouncing on him with a hug. 'How's your first day as a professor?'

'Not too shabby,' Teddy replied with a wide grin. 'They've only got me teaching first years for now, so it's just lots of theory.'

'Theory's fun,' said Rose genuinely.

Albus snickered. 'Only you, Rosie, only you.'

'What?' Rose looked affronted.

'Your hair's black today,' Albus said to Teddy.

'Yeah. I wanted to look sophisticated. Black feels rather refined, wouldn't you say?' asked Teddy.

'I do say,' Albus replied pompously, running a hand through his own thick black hair.

Rose snorted. 'How's the wedding preparation coming along?' She asked.

Teddy Lupin and Rose's cousin, Victoire Weasley, were due to wed the following year. It was something that the entire extended family was looking forward to.

'Yeah, really great,' said Teddy enthusiastically.

'You have no idea what's going on, do you?' said Albus with a chuckle.

'Not a clue,' said Teddy. 'Vic's gone all Bridezilla on me, so I've just left her to her own devices for now. I don't mind either way. I know I'll like everything that she decides on.'

Rose sighed dreamily. What a cute couple they made. If only she could get Eoin Nott to show even a smidgeon of interest in her…

'Well, I'd best head in. I've got some preparation to do before the first years get here,' said Teddy. 'Don't get into too much trouble.'

Rose wished Teddy good luck and absentmindedly watched him enter the classroom she'd just exited. When she looked back, she realized that Albus had begun walking off without her… in the direction opposite to that of the library.

'Where are you going?' She demanded.

Albus flinched before turning around to face her. 'So shrill, Rosie-Posie. One might say _too_ shrill.'

'Aren't we going to the library together to get started on our DADA essay?'

'Yeah, see, the thing is…' Albus began.

'The thing is what?' Rose asked.

'I'vegotaclubmeetingsoIcan'tcometothelibrary.'

'What?' Rose scrunched up her nose questioningly.

'I've got a club meeting so I can't come to the library,' Albus repeated, slower this time.

'Oh,' said Rose. 'Well what's so bad about that? What club is it? Charms? Potions?'

'Wizard's Chess.'

' _Wizard's Chess_?' Rose screeched. 'You're blowing off extremely important homework for Wizard's Chess? Can't you play that anytime you want? Why's there got to be a whole club dedicated to it?'

'It's our first assignment of the year. I would hardly call it important,' Albus grumbled. 'Besides, I need fun activities to break up the monotony that is NEWTs preparation.'

'Oh all right,' said Rose. 'How often you do have to meet?'

'Thrice a week.'

' _Thrice a-_ ' Rose pressed the back of her hand to her forehead wearily. 'Fine, Albus, do what you must. But don't come crying to me if you lose house points because your essay is a mess!'

Albus grinned and shot her a double thumbs-up. 'Thanks for the permission, Mum!'

Rose rolled her eyes at him as he raced off.

* * *

 _Spotted: Rosie-Posie having a row with her beloved cousin, Albus Potter – and over house points, no less. Put aside your wands and get out your knives, my witchies. Tensions are running so tight you could slice them like a cord. Will we get to see the Gryfferin takedown we all deserve? Seems unlikely at this stage… Poor Rosie. Only time will tell – if I don't, that is. You know you love me. XOXO, Gossip Ghoul._

* * *

'Why is she targeting me?' Rose paced up and down in the courtyard, hissing angrily to an audience comprising her cousins Molly, Lucy and Roxanne. 'Albus and I weren't arguing. That was taken entirely out of context!'

'Let's not assume that it's a she,' said Roxanne. 'To be perfectly honest, I'm not entirely convinced that this isn't Freddie.'

'Is it really all that important, Rosie?' Lucy asked. 'It'll probably go away soon if you ignore it. They're just trying to get a rise out of you. Don't show them that it's working.'

'It won't go away because it's the truth, though! Just once, I'd like to see Ravenclaw win the House Cup,' said Rose.

'Or Hufflepuff,' said Lucy.

'I'd settle for Hufflepuff winning the Quidditch Cup, if nothing else,' remarked Roxanne, who played as a chaser for the Hufflepuff team.

'Rosie, I get what you mean, I really do. I'd love for Ravenclaw to win. Or Hufflepuff,' Molly added, gesturing towards her sister and her cousin. 'But I'm with Lucy. How important is this, truly? Focus on your schoolwork. That actually has an impact on your future.'

Rose settled into a seat on the edge of the fountain, next to her cousins. 'Maybe I'm tired of being responsible. Maybe I want to have some fun in the year before my NEWTs. I don't want to have spent my entire time at Hogwarts studying and not enjoying it.'

'You're not wrong,' said Molly reasonably. 'I just don't want you getting too far in over your head.'

'I won't,' Rose promised, grateful for having received the Head Girl's somewhat reluctant blessing.

But little did she know.

* * *

House Point Tally

Gryffindor: 20

Hufflepuff: 15

Ravenclaw: 15

Slytherin: 25


End file.
